What One Day Can Do
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: What can happen in just ONE day? A lot. Like a flaming relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru!But what happens when Inuyasha, Sesshomarus younger brother, gets a strange vist from inside his very BODY? Well lets take a look and find out.SessKag
1. What One Day Can Do

Kagome was you average tough girl. She wore knuckle gloves baggy pants and shirts and wore bandanas on her head like any other tough girl. She hated being yelled at but all on that. Kagome **HATED **spanish.

* * *

Sesshomaru was an average tough boy. He wore baggy jeans and baggy shirts and vest's. He wore hats backwards. He smoked and drank and didn't give a shit about what other people thought of him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her books for her next class, Spanish. She had never liked it just used it to getgood college degree. College always seemed to suck for Kagome. She sighed once more and left the Library," HEY KAGOME!" a familiar voice called out. She smiled and turned to face one of her best friends," hey Shippo" She said totally fogetting about her dreaded class. Shippo looked at her,"Wheres Sango?" He asked her,"Um..Ohj right she said she was gonna meet us at--" Kagome froze when she saw the hottest and most popular guy in school. Shippo waved a hand in her face and she snapped out of it. She looked at him," Right sorry she said she would...meet us at lunch" She said now turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flashed his award winning smile at her and she swore she was gonna faint until Shippo waved his hand in her face again," You really need to stop staring at him..Trust me..I would no..when a girl looks at you to much its obvious she likes you and that you would stay away from her" Shippo said all knowingly. Kagome blushed," No clue what your talking about Shippo" She said innocently. Shippo rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder," TO SPANISH!" Shippo yelled. Kagome laughed. She walked to Spanish Class with Shippo right before the warning bell rang. 

In Spanish Class

* * *

Kagome listen to her Kagome blab on and on in Spanish class about different ways of pronouncing a word in spanish. Shippo was 2 desk infront of her and Ayame was in the middle of them. Kagome yawned and looked out the window. She was day dreaming about her and Sesshomaru **AGAIN **but in this one they where kissing,"PRESTAR ATENCION!(Pay attention)"Yelled a voice infront of Kagome and a ruler came down on her desk," Kagome you must pay attention this is very important!" Her teacher Mrs. Oeste yelled at her, Kagome couldnt stand being yelled at she tried holding back her anger. The class looked at them watchin what Kagome would do. Shippo gave Kagome a pleading look begging her to not lose control of her temperature," Stop fuckin yelling" She mumbled," EXSCUSE ME! YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" Mrs. Oeste yelled. Kagome couldnt stand it. She stood up," I SAID STOP FUCKIN YELLING YOU HAG! YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" Kagome yelled. Mrs. Oeste looked at Kagome in shock," Go to the office young lady." Mrs. Oeste said and walked back to the front of the room. Everyone in the class cheered for Kagome everyone hated Mrs. Oeste. She was a bitch and even the principle thought she was. Kagome smirked and winked at Shippo. Shippo chuckled and winked back giving her a thumbs up. Kagome walked out the classroom with her hands in her pockets. She walked to the office. 

In The Office.

* * *

Kagome walked into the office and went up to the principles secretery's, Lidia, desk," Again Kagome?" She asked Kagome giving her a worried look. Kagome looked at her," What?" She asked innocently," You know what. You yelled at another teacher didn't you?" Lidia asked. Kagome laughed a little," Hey what can I say being yelled at isnt all im on ya know? I aint no chick that lets some bitch yell at her. You yell at me im gonna yell back. No what I mean?" She said. Lidia sigher and handed Kagome a peice of paper to write down what she did and ways to fix it. Kagome rolled her eyes and took it. She went to the wait room for the principles office not paying attention to her surroundings at all. She sat in a chair near the trash can. She balled up the peice of paper Lidia had given her and threw it into the trash. It went right in," Nice shot" A voice said to her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She swore her heart stopped. She stared at him and took a deep breath," T-Thanks" She stuttered. Sesshomaru smirked at her and got up and sat next to her," I hear you yelled at that spanish bitch Mrs. Oeste. True?" He said looking at her," Heh yea." She said smirking back," Cool" He said. Kagome nodded," Thanks" She said," KAGOME HIGURASHI THE PRINCIPLE WILL SEE YOU NOW!" Lidia yelled out. Kagome rolled her eyes. She got up," Yo." Sesshomaru said to her. She stopped and looked at her," You wanna um..you know hang out after school?" He asked her nervously. Kagome blushed," Iight." She said and walked into the principles office. 

After School

* * *

Kagome walked up to her locker after school. She had gym today and was aching from the pain in her muscles. She had been assigned to stay after school and help the janitor on duty for yelling at Mrs. Oeste. She rolled her eyed as she put her books in her locker. She turned around and walked to the stariwell. She walked down 3 flights of stairs to get to the Janitors room. He wasnt there. Kagome sigher in annoyance and wenmt up 2 flights to where the Library was. She walked into the library and pasta few books. She stopped when she heard a small moan. She leaned against a shelf of books and peeped through them. There on the floor on the other side of the books was Koga, Sesshomarus friend, and his girlfriend Ayame, Kagome's friend. Koga was ontop of Ayame thrusting his dick into her hard. She moaned out and held onto him. Kagome felt herself about to throw up. She left the Library as fast as she could. She shivered as the images of Koga and Ayame fucking creeped back into her head. She walked around a corner and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Sesshomaru," Eh..Hey" She said nervously. Sesshomaru smirked,"Hey." He said back. Kagome looked aty him and smiled. She remembered when her and Sesshomaru would play when they wher smaller around the age of 6 they where best friends until they turned 14 and then for some reason. They stopped talking. They where both in the same school, This school. She remebered how he became popular and why she had felt depressed when they stopped talking. It was because she liked him. She knew everything about him and He knew everything about her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome,"..The reason...The reason i stopped talking to you..when we where 14 was..It was because of my girlfriend..Kagura. She didnt want me near you. She said if I stayed near you she would leave me..But..I never liked her a lot..But I couldnt leave her..But after she had sex with that bastard Naraku I left her..I began thinking about you a lot.." Sesshomaru said out of know where. Kagome blushes and opened her mouth to say something but nothin came out. Kagome closed her mouth and tried to say something again but couldnt. Sesshomaru smirked and laughed a little," Same old Kagz" He said then bent down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome blushes and kissed him back. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and rested it on her breast. Still kissing her. They pulled away from eachother and Kagome blushed more. Sesshomaru also blushed. Sesshomaru and Kagome backed into a room. His handpulling away from her breast. Kagome blushed as she backed into a desk," Kagome..When we werent together all that time..I..I..I missed you," he whispered as his lips trailed up to her ear. Kagome felt her blush deepen. "I missed you too."She said to him,"Really…?" he purred into her ear as his hands started to shift. One went to her abdomen, pulling her tight against his hard muscularabes and the other trailed up to cup her breast,"How much?"Kagome blushed more, enjoying the feel of his hands upon her body, leaning further back into him. "So much that it was all I could do not to rush you just so i could kiss you and confess my love," she breathed,"So much that I ached. So much that I locked myself in my room and touch myself in hopes of relieving the lonelyness, wishing it was you."He groaned and pulled her tighter against him, his head dropping to her shoulder, a fine curtain of silver hair draping down her arm,"Damn , what you do to me…" He tightened his hand on her breast, bringing his head back up and to the left side of her neck this time. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips against her neck, making her body shudder in reaction,"With all my heart," she breathed in reply, arching back into him as he began to tweak and pull at her hardened nipple. "Oh…Damn..Im aching all over.." she half sighed, half moaned, and half whisperedas electricity shot through her and straight between her legs. She pulled away from his mouth slightly only to turn her head so she could capture his lips, her eyes still closed in the bliss of feeling him again, being near him again. Their mouths devoured each other hungrily, lips and teeth clashing, tongues twirling and dancing as they moaned into each other's mouths. The hand on her breast didn't stop its torture of her nipple until it could damn near cut through her shirt, then moved over to lavish the same attention on her other one. She reached her left hand up and cupped the back of his head, fusing their mouths together, then let her fingers slip to the side and trace the point of his ear. He groaned loudly and Kagome could feel a shiver race through his muscles. She couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. She loved his ears. Unbidden, a memory of a time when they where little how he had actually let her play with them until he came from that alone raced through her mind. Her smile turned into a grin and she started to drag her nail along the folds and creases of it. She felt the growl vibrating in his chest more than she heard it, increasing in volume as her grin spread. Fuck, she loved that sound. She pulled away from his mouth, swearing she heard a whimper, only to be replaced with a loud groan as she leaned back at took his ear between her teeth. She didn't bite hard, but it was enough to make a more pronounced shudder run through him,"Bitch," he growled, making her giggle like a girly girl,"Your bitch," she cooed in his ear and his arms tightened around her. She resumed her attack on his ear as she felt his other hand drift further south to the waistband of her jeans.She felt the button unsnap and the zipper slide down and gasped as his hand pushed in, past her panties,"Here?" she asked, breathlessly,"You said you were aching," he murmured. "I hate it when you hurt..I always have..." They both gasped as his fingers slid into her fold, slick with her own wetness. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned and she could feel him pulse against her backside. "Shit," he moaned, "you're so wet…"He moaned in her ear,"You make me that way," she moaned back, "Please…" He lifted his head and his other hand at the same time, using his fingers to gently turn her face back to his and claim her mouth while the fingers of his more southerly hand began to play with her. Kagome moaned as they slid along her lips, teasing her, before they parted her and ran her length, trailing from slit to clit and back again. He teased her opening for a few moments before moving back up to her nub and tracing slow circles over it. Kagome's moan was louder this time as he started to rub her. Not to be left out, and damn near burning to touch him, she pushed a hand behind her and between them, grabbing a hold of the thick, hard cock that had been pulsing and pressing into her backside through his pants. He gave a hard grunt as she squeezed him through the cloth then started to rub up and down as best she could through the confinement and at the awkward angle,"Kagome…" he groaned before capturing her mouth again and plunging his tongue inside, thrusting in and out of her mouth similar to how his hips began to lightly thrust against her hand. The fingers on her clit began to speed up and press hard. She felt her pants being dragged down her legs and a moment later something soft and fluffy trailed back up the inside of her leg, pushing them apart somewhat more. Kagome moaned. She knew what he wanted to do. He continued to slide it up her legs and she widened her stance slightly to accommodate him, moaning and whining. He grinned and started licking her lips as he brushed her entrance but didn't penetrate, just teasing her and making her cry out in longing,"Please…" she groaned again, nearly sobbing with need for release,"Yes…" he breathed back and she felt his tail enter her. Her head tossed back and her body arched, pressing her ass hard into his groin, no longer able to keep her concentration enough to keep stroking him. He pressed back against her, thrusting and rubbing against her backside while his tail moved in and out of her, occasionally stopping to twist in the most mind bending ways. His fingers kept rubbing her and his other hand went down to play with her breast again, twisting and pulling her nipples, then squeezing her breasts.Her head was back on his shoulder as her body rocked unconsciously on his fingers and tail, her breathing shattered, her entire world narrowed to the things he was doing to her. She could feel the pressure building up incredibly high and when he opened his mouth over her neck, grazing his fangs against it before sucking hard, that world completely shattered as she came…hard. She screamed his name, not caring if anyone outside the classroom heard and heard him groan as her muscles contracted around his tail and her juices drenched him, but he didn't stop. His fingers kept dancing and his tail kept thrusting and his mouth kept sucking, prolonging her orgasm until she released again, spiraling even higher until the world felt like it was going gray,"Fuck," he growled viciously as she came for a third time and before she knew it he had pressed her down so her hands were braced on the rim of the desk. She vaguely heard the sound of a zipper and cloth tearing and then his tail left her. She almost cried out at the loss, but was stopped when she felt his thick cock press lightly against her entrance, ready to enter her from behind. Which, ironically enough, was not his favorite position. Though, even more ironically, was one of hers,"I love you," he moaned again, and thrust into her up to the hilt, making both of them cry out."Damn," she moaned, "you feel so good…Please…please fuck me…"She could hear the smile in his voice as he leaned over her, panting just as much as she was. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to take you hard? Ride you till you scream?" He asked her hornly,"Yes," she panted as he annoyingly stayed still inside her, "I want you to fuck me, as hard as you want. I want to feel your dick stretching, filling me, pounding into me. I want to hear you scream, feel you cum inside me. Please, fuck me."Shemoaned. He growled deep in his chest and she could feel his dick jump at her words, "Dont have toask it three times."He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. He did that two more times before she moaned "Faster. Fuck me harder. I need you." He groaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto him as he thrust hard and fast in and out of her. Kagome moaned and groaned and cried out at the intensity of it, her back arching in ecstasy. He leaned forward, draping himself over her back, one hand braced beside hers while his other arm wrapped low around her hips and abdomen to keep her to his pace,"Shit," he panted, "you're so fucking tight…ahhh!" Kagome would have responding that he was just that fucking big but she seemed to have lost her power of speech. She could tell by the trembling in his muscles he was getting close, but he was holding off, waiting for her. Then she felt the arm wrapped around her hips move slightly and his thumb pressed against her clit hard, rubbing furiously. Kagome cried out and felt her muscles start to contract again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly."Now," he moaned, "Cum for me now, Kagome."And as though his orders were really that powerful, her contraction reached its peak and exploded. He cried out as her muscles began to pulse and milk his cock. Kagome felt him sink his fangs into herneck, marking her forever his,and her orgasm tripled in response, making her mouth open in a silent scream as she felt him start to jerk and stiffen, growling loud enough to shake the walls of the empty class room as he shot his cum deep inside of her.Eventually, they both stopped pulsing and twitching as the aftershocks slowly dissipated. Finally, he released her neck, making her whimper as his fangs slid out of her…but not in pain. There was truly nothing like having his fangs penetrating her neck. It didn't hurt, quite to the contrary…for both of them. She never felt more whole than at that moment, her first time, the time she would never forget as long as she lived. She felt his tongue licking the wound and the holes close up to a strangely blue colored scar. When he was satisfied he pulled her down to the ground with him on thefloor and simply held her to his chest while their heartbeats returned to normal.All Kagome could remember after that was finally being with him. She fell asleep shortly after. 

At Sesshomaru's Home

* * *

Kagome woke up in a huge room. It had posters of Famouse Rappers and Wrestlers. She looked to the side and saw a dresser with pictures on it. She got up and noticed she was wearing a large baggy shirt. She smiled to herself as she hugged herself walking over to the pictures on the dresser. She looked at one of them and smirked to herself. It was a picture of her and Sesshomaru when they where 10. They where at her 10th birthday party. She looked at the next picture. It was her and Sesshomaru when the where 12. They where at the park and had their arms over eachothers shoulders grinning widely. She laugher a little and looked at the next picture. It was a picture of her. She looked at the picture and tried to remember when it was taken. Then she remembered that was when they where 14. It was on the day they stopped talking. Kagome's smirk fell and then returned to her face as she remembered what happened with her and Sesshomaru. She touched her neck feeling the mark where he had bit her. She blushed to herself. She went to a door in the room and opened it. It led to a long hall way. There where 2 doors on the right and 3 on the left. She looked into the first door to the right. She noted it was a fairly large bathroom. It was clean and had a tile floor. The walls where also tile. She closed the door to the bathroom and walked out. She went to the next door and opened it. It was a library. Inside there was a fire place with 2 arm chairs seated around it. Books where on shelves taller than imaginable. She closed the library door. She sighed and skipped the next to doors and went into a huge red room. Things where scattered everywhere," Damn..Look like a hurricane hit this room" She mumbled. She walked out and bumped into someone. She looked up into a pair of amber eyes," Who are you?" The guy infront of her asked," Kagome who the fuck wants to know?" She asked crossing her arms. Inuyasha chuckled," I would remember that attitude any where. Kagome Higurashi best friends with Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and me, Sesshomarus brother" The guy said. Kagome thought for a moment," Oh my god...YASHA!" She squealed and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back," Long time no see Kagz" He said now noticing she was wearing a baggy t-shirt. His hands slid down past her butt and she smacked him," HENTAI!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha laughed and rubbed his cheek," What? I was just cheking on something." He said. Kaome glared at him,"Like what!" She said," To see if you had underwear on. But nope your bare naked under that shirt. wonder what you've been doing" He said smirking. Kagome smacked him and walked off. Inuyasha laughed and walked after her," You know im only teasin you. But like..How old are you now? 18, 19?" he asked. Kagome sighed." Im 18 I graduate next year" She said,"At age 19? wow" Inuyasha said highly impressed. Kagome laughed," I may be a bad girl but im extremley smart." She said. Inuyasha laughed and they walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked up from his bowl of corn puffs. Kagome blushed and looked down. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then Kagome," Um..Am I missing something?" He asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and Inuyasha shrugged. He grabbed a bowl and poured some Fruit Loops into a bowl. He sat across from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome," You ok koishii?" He asked her. Inuyasha choaked on his Fruit Loops. Kagome walked over to him and punched him in the back. A fruit loop flew out. Kagome laughed and sat on Sesshomaru's lap," K-KOISHII! WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha," Hes my boyfriend." She said. Inuyasha nearly fainted," Heh. Woah..My head.." He said. Kagome felt his forehead," Aww..Your sick Inu-kun" She said. Inuyasha looked at her," I dont feel sick.." He said. He waited for a minute and then he felt a pull in his stomach," SHIT!" He grabbed his stomach and feel over. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha by the shirt. He sighed and threw him over his shoulder. He took Kagomes hand and they went upstairs. He laid Inuyasha on his bed and looked at Kagome," Whats wrong with him?" He asked boredly. Kagome went to Inuyasha's side and lifted his shirt blushing at seeing he had an 8 pack. She laid her hands gently on his stomach and felt around for a minute. She stopped on a small lump under his navel. Kagome poked it and Inuyasha groaned in pain," I think he has something in him.." She said. Sesshomaru stepped up to Inuyasa and slit the lump with his claws. a black slug jumped out of the slit and jumped at them. Sesshomaru slashed it with his claws and looked at the dead creature. Kagome thought about what it might me and gasped when she relixed," Seshomaru DSont touch that its a--"

TBC...


	2. A Horror Filled Day

Kagome thought about what it might me and gasped when she relixed," Sesshomaru dont touch that its a Burakku Kamekuji!" Sesshomaru stared at her and quickly wiped the slugs blood off his fingers. Inuyasha's eyes where glowing a tainted blood red color and Kagome went up to his face," I-Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha growled at her and grabbed her by the throat. Kagome's eyes widdened in fear.' Wait a minute im Kagome Mitsukai Higurashi! I dont take shit like this!' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome punched Inuyasha in the jaw and he dropped her and she landed on her feet. She ran behind Sesshomaru. He was growlinh also. Kagome looked at him,"S-S-Sesshomaru..?" She asked him frightendly. Sesshomaru faced her his eyes glowing tanted blood red also. He tried grabbing her but she ducked," Im so sorry Sesshomaru.." She said to him. She grabbed a knife from her pocket and stabbed Sesshomaru in the side of his stomach. He feel to the ground clutching his wound. Kagome ran with Inuyasha at her heels. She made it down the stairs but Inuyasha jumped infront of her. He slashed her across the chest and waist. blood poured out of her. She screamed and fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Inuyasha covered his ears at the sound of her scream and a white light engulfed the whole house. Inuyasha and Sesshomarus screams could be heard for miles away. The light faded as quickly as it came. Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal and he stared at Kagome lying in a bloody heap on the floor. He looked at his claws and saw them covered in blood. Sesshomaru ran down the stairs now also back to normal. He was clutching his side but ignored the pain. He looked at Kagome and almost fainted,"KOISHII!" He ran to her side and kneeled by her cradeling her body in his arms. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in surprise' Is..Is he crying..? He...He is...Hes crying' Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomarus bangs fell over his eyes covering his tears. A few stray tears landed on Kagomes now cold cheek. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up. His bangs still sheilded her tears," Stay here and watch the house..Im going to go get someone to heal her.." Sesshomaru said coldly. With that said he ran out of the house in incredible speed. Inuyasha began to clean up the blood on the floor.

At His Grandmothers House

* * *

Sesshomaru ended up at his grandmothers house who lived 6 miles away. He had managed to get to her house in just 2 minutes. He banged on the door loudly. His grandmother walked out," What is it ye want Sesshomaru?" His grandmother asked. The old woman looked at the woman in his arms," Oh my..come child.." She said leading him inot the house," Put her in there" She said pointing to the livingroom. Sesshomaru nodded and laided Kagome on the couch. The old woman rushed to her with bandages and herbs of all kinds,"Grandmother Keade can you heal her?" He asked her without a hint of emothion in his voice," Ill do my best child." Keade said," Now go wait in the kitchen..I will tend to your wounds soon." She said. With that said Sesshomaru got up and went to the kitchen. Keade did all she could for Kagome. A few hours later Keade walked into the kitchen covered in blood...Kagomes blood. Sesshomaru stared at Keade in horror," Sesshomaru..I did all I could...But shes lost to much blood..Theres nothing else i can do..ye will get over her.." Keade said. Sesshomaru's wound had already healed," NO I WONT GET OVER HER!" Sesshomaru yelled. Keade looked at him in shock," Sesshomaru..Did-Did you have a relationship with this girl?" Keade asked. Sesshomaru looked away. Keade smiled lightly," I will see what else I can do for her. ye stay here and rest." Keade ordered Sesshomaru. He nodded and laid his head in his arms on the table. He cried silently to himself...for another person...for the first time in years..ever since his parents had died. It had been another few hours before Keade returned,"Shes warming up..But she still doesnt have enough blood..I fear she wont last the night.." Keade said. Sesshomaru looked at her with a look of depression, fear, hope, and sadness filled him all at once. It was new to him. Keade nodded at the room where Kagome laid. Sesshomaru got up and practcally ran to her. He pulled her into his arms. She had no shirt on and bandages covered her from her waist up to her collar bone. Sesshomaru held her close and didnt let go. Keade put a blanket around him and one over Kagome," Keep her warm Sesshomaru..we dont want her to suffer even more than she already is.."She said. She then walked up stairs to her room. Sesshomaru fell asleep holding Kagome closely and keeping her as warm as he could. Kagome eyes shot open and she grabbed onto his shirt breathing hard,"S-Sesshomaru!" She whispered his name loudly. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked at Kagome," Kagome..are you ok?" He asked," Sesshomaru! I cant breath!I cant breath! Help me!" She whispered loudly t him. She clutched her chest and tried breathing. She could feel her soul draining from her,"KEADE!" Sesshomaru yelled. Keade came running down the stairs," Whats wrong with her?" She asked him," She cant breath! Help her!" He yelled at her. Keade went to Kagome and tore the bandages off ehr. Sesshomaru blushed at the sight but watched Keade carefully. Keade's hand pressed against Kagomes flat stomach and they began to glow a blueish whiteish color and Kagome feel back asleep. Sesshomaru looked at Kagomes face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome whimpered in her sleep and Sesshomaru smiled. He picked up Kagome and left a note to Keade:

_Dear Keade,_

_Thank you for helping Kagome. I owe you. I have gone back home to see if Inuyasha is ok. I didnt want to leave Kagome alone so i brought her with me. Please come and check on her soon. Id appreciate it a loy. Also Kagome is my mate..Thats why i cannot get over her. Shes my life and i love her dearly. Coming from a tough guy that hardly ever shows any emotion i know this is weird but this is how i feel. She bares my mark and i will stay by her forever._

_Your Grandson, Sesshomaru Taiaji_

At The Taiaji Resident

* * *

Sesshomaru walked threw the door of the house holding Kagome wrapped in a blanket.'So much for a good weekend' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru looked around and noticed it was dark. He shivered and turned on a light," INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled for his brother. Inuyasha ran sleepily down the stairs," W-What..Oh..Is she ok? Its 3:07am you've been gone a long time.." Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagomes face and winced. He could see the pain in her face..He could smeel it..he could even feel it. It made his blood boil..He knew he did it..He would never forgive himself..Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha,"She doesnt blame you...dont blame yourself..." He said and with that he walked up to his room. He laid Kagome on his bed and covered her up. He put 3 blankets over her making sure to keep her warm. Sesshomaru looked at the mark where he had bitten Kagome. He stroked it gentley and Kagome moaned a little. Sesshomaru kisses her gently on the lips and laied next to ehr. He held her close and whispered soothing words in her ear. The pain on Kagomes face dissappeared and was replaced with comfort and peace. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He feel asleep shortly after.

The Next Morning

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. She sat up quickly and winced she cried out but covered her mouth. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her," Are you ok?" He asked sitting up next to her," Just thirsty..and..in a little pin.." She said weakly. Sesshomaru nodded and got up. he went to the kitchen. Kagome snuggled up into some pillows and pulled the blanket up to her neck. There was a knock on the door," C-come in.."She said as loud as she could. Inuyasha slowly walked into the room and to her side. He went to where she sat on the bed and looked down,"K-kagome..Im sorry..for hurting you.." He said quietly,"It wasnt your fault..I should have scenced it..it was..was a Burakku Kamekuji..I forgave you long before Inuyasha.." She said smiling weakly. Inuyasha smiled,"Thanks Kagome" He said and walked back to his own room. Sesshomaru returned shortly after,"Here Koishii" He said handing her the water. She smiled weakly and took it. She quickly drank the water and sighed. Sesshomaru laid next to her and stroked her hair,"Kagome I love you and you know that..You must know that when we where in the classroom that day..and..what we did..I claimed you as my mate.."Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome smiled,"Im happy..I always dreamed of being your mate Sesshomaru..I love you too" She said hugging him gently. He smiled and hugged her back gently,"Theres another thing you must know Kagome its--"

TBC...


	3. A New Entrance and a Shadowed Figure

Ok People! I have something very sad to say...I-I...I...IM A GIRL! lol jk..Anyways. I see a lot of you like my stories and i appreciate it I hope that one day I can make the perfect story but for now here are some minor perfect ones lol. Anyways tell me what you think about them R&R you know the deal and without any **further** wait HERES MY STORY! btw..Tell me if you guessed that this would happen to Kagome BYE!

* * *

"Theres another thing you must know Kagome its-its that your pregnant...with triplets.."Sesshomaru managed out. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a minute and then fainted. Sesshomaru stared at her and thought,"Eh...INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled for his brother. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome in his arms and stroking her long silky black hair. When Inuyasha didnt come Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. he laid Kagome on the bed and took a cup of water and poured a little on her head. Kagome shot up and looked at Sesshomaru. She dazed off for a moment. Sesshomaru shook her shoulder gently. She looked at him grinning widley. Sesshomaru laughed,"You look your back in highschool." Sesshomaru said laughing. Kagome hugged him and kissed him deeply,"IM GONNA BE A MOM!" She screeched. Sesshomaru laughed," Yea and Im gonna be a dad." He said happily,"Our pups will be happy..Exspecially with you as there mom" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and looked at the clock on the bedside table,"We need to go to school.." Kagome pouted. Sesshomaru laughed,"Well you need to go to school because u wont be free for a while afterwords. Kagome nodded and stood up. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom. Inuyasha walked into the room holding an open bag of chips. He ate a chip,"So...Shes pregnant..Cool.."Inuyasha said eatting another chip. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha," Do you ever stop eatting?" Inuyasha shrugged and walked out of the room,"YOUR GONNA BE LATE!"Inuyasha yelled dissappeared out the door. Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing camoflauged jeans, tank top, bandana, and knuckle gloves. She put on her original colored timberlands and smiled at him,"lets go" She said. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed his back pack and car keys. Kagome grabbed her black one shoulder backpack. She and Sesshomaru walked out the house. Inuyasha waved out a window and Kagome waved back. She got in the passengers seat of Sesshomarus car and Sesshomaru got in the drivers side. 

At School

* * *

Sesshomaru got out of the car and waved to Kagome he ran off to find his friends. Kagome shrugged and went to find her own friends. She found them outside of the school. Sango was smoking a fake cigarette(a toothpick),"HEYYYYYY GOME!" Sango said waving franticlly at her friend. Shippo ran over to Kagome like a child and hugged her lifting her off the ground. Kagome laughed and smacked him in the head playfully. Shippo laughed and put her down,"KAGS WHERE WHERE YOU ALL WEEKEND IVE BEEN BORRRRRRRRRRRED!" Shippo said. Kagome laughed and shook her head,"Around!" She said innocently. Sango and Shippo laughed. Shippo saw Kagomes cousin Midoriko walk past them,"Yo Midoriko!"Shippo yelled to the girl runnign after her. Sango scowled and crossed her arms. Kagome smiled and hugged her best friend,"Hes playing hard to get Gogo" She said to her friend. Sango smirked,"2 can play at that." Kagoime laughed and watched Sango as she walked over to a group of guys: Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu(a cute one human hes and normal sized and half fire demon), Mukotsu(cute one with dark black hair and hot blue eyes he controls poison), and Ginkotsu(human also. He has green hair down to his waist and hazel eyes and hes a half wolf demon). Shippo who had been talking to Midoriko looked up at Sango while Midoriko was talking about something. Kagome shook her head and watched her friend,"Hey boys" Sango said seductivley. Sango had on a purple tight tank top,her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, she had onblack baggy jeansandwhite air forces on. The boys looked at her,"DAMN!" Everyone but Sesshomaru said. Miroku walked up to Sango,"Hey sexy how bout you and me have a lil secret time." Miroku said rubbing her ass. Sango wanted so bad to smack him but saw that Shippo was watching and mentally smirked,"Maybe later. How are you boys?" She asked batting her eye lashes," Im good now," Koga said scanning Sango. Miroku pinched Sango's ass. She screeched and turned and slapped him hard across the face,"My ass aint no chew toy pup" She said. Kagome was laughing silently leaning against the school wall. Looking at Sango. She wasnt far from the group but far enough. Miroku smacked Sangos ass. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Miroku and looked away catching a sight of Kagome. He looked at her but she didnt notice him. Bankotsu took Sangos hand and pulled her close,"You wanna go out Saturday?" He asked her scanning her chest slightly. Sango rolled her eyes,"Lets me see if im free. you can come if you want." Sango turned and walked over to Kagome. She winked at Kagome and Kagome nodded. Sango stopped infront of Kagome with all the boys behind her including Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. The guys and Sango lookd from Kagome to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at the sky. Kagome felt her heart crack a bit. She smiled at Sango hiding her pain,"Hey Kagome am I free on Saturday?" Sango asked her smiling. Shippo walked over to Sango and Kagome after Midoriko walked off. He hadnt even noticed her say goodbye,"Yo.." Shippo said leaning next to Kagome. He looked at her and notcied she seemed sad. He leaned closer to her so his mouth was near her ear,"Whats wrong?" He asked her quietly so no one but her could hear. Kagome gave him a one second look and looked at Sango," Your not free on Saturday Gogo you have stripping practice." Kagome said trying hard not to laugh. Sango nodded,"Yea I have-WHAT!" SHe said looking at Kagome. Kagome and Shippo where now facing the wall. Kagome had her hand on the wall looking down. He body shook and Shippo was the same. Sango and all the guys watched them. Shippo bursted out laughing. Kagome laughed also. Shippo put his arm over Kagomes shoulder and they laughed uncontorlablly. Sango got a sweatdrop on her head. She coughed,"Like Kagome said I have..stripping..practice.."Sango said. The boys smirked at her,"Mind if we come." Bankotsu ssaid gesutring to all the guys. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Shippo laughed. He glared at the kitsune demon. Kagome held her stomach and laughed. Her head was resting on Shippos shoulder. Shippos arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his head rested on the back of her head. Sango glared at them and the instantly stopped laughing. Kagome looked at her and smiirked. Sesshomaru watched The 3 before him and his friends. As did the other boys," Guys..I have to tell you something about Sango.."Kagome said walking close to the guys. She leaned in close and all of them leaned in to hear what she was saying. Sango strained to hear what she was saying. Shippo stood behind Kagome with his intense hearing he listened,"Fellas...Sango has herpies" She said acting sad. She shook her head. Shippo busted out laughing. He held his sides laughing uncontrolablly. Sango looked at Shippo and glared at Kagome. Kagome persed her lips," I fixed the problem!" She said walking over to Shippo. Laughing silently. The guys started wide eyed at Sango,"I have to um..milk..a cow.." Bankotsu said running off,"Whats that mom you need help! Im coming!" Miroku said running off after Bankotsu," Uh..I have um..Bye!" Renkotsu said running off. Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Koga, and Kyokotsu looked at eachother,"We have...appontments.." Koga said running off with the rest of the guys. Sango glared at Kagome. Sesshomaru still stood there and looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled at him. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru than Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded at her and walked off after his friends. Kagome felt her heart completly break. Sango looked at her watch,"SHIT!" She yelled. Sango hugged Kagome and Shippo and ran off to her first class, Science. Kagome looked at Shippo," You do know she likes you?" Kagome asked Shippo. Shippo blushed and nodded. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo," Ill see you after class. That would be lunch and Spanish" She said Shippo smiled and nodded. Kagome walked into the school with Shippo. She walked to her first class, English, And Shippo walked to his first class, History. Kagome sat down at her English class. She sat in the back next to another one of her friends, Rin. Rin smiled at Kagome,"Hey Gome. How come your holding your stomach?" Rin asked Kagome worriedly. Kagome hand noticed she was holding her stomach," I had a little accident is all I got cut down my chest and stomach." She said. Rin looked at her in horror. She moved over so Kagome could have her seat. Kagome smiled and sat down. The teacher then closed the classroom door and started talking. Kagome and Rin listend and took notes. Thats when a note landed on Kagomes deck. Kagome looked at Rin, but Rin hadnt noticed. She was to busy taking notes. Kagome opened the note and read it in her head: 

_Kagome,_

_meet meet outside at study period._

Kagome looked around to see who wrote the note. She found no one looking at her. She shrugged and went back to writing her notes.

At Study Period

* * *

Kagome walked outside and looked at the surroundings. She held her stomach,"Shit.." She mumbled to herself. She lifted her shit to see that her wound had gotten redder and the bload was soaking threw the bandages. If she waited any longer she would have blood on her shirt," Sit.." A voice behind her said. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru.. She looked away from him,"Wow amazing you do know me.." She muttered. Sesshomaru looked at her with guilt in his eyes,"Im sorry Kagome..Its just...my friends dont know about us yet and..If I told them you where pregnant..They would blab and someone would tell the wrong person and that person could tell the principal." Sesshomaru said looking at her gently,"I dont want ourpups to live on the street..Its Feburary now Kagz..School ends in 4 months and 2 days...I want our pups to have good lives.."Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed and nodded,"But you have to tell them where together." She said looking at him. He nodded,"Ill tell them at lunch." He said. Kagome smiled. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. To her it seemed like ages since they kissed even though it was just 5 hours. Sesshomaru lifted Kagomes shirt and took off her bandages and applied some the herbs to her wounds. She felt the pain from the wound dissappear for then. Sesshomaru applied new bandages and smiled at her,"Done." He said. Kagome smiled,"Thanks" She kissed him and he kissed her back just as the school bell rang. They ran off to find their friends. Kagome sat next to Shippo at lunch. She looked at her food," ARE THEY SURE THIS IS LASAGNA!"Shippo asked loudly. Kagome laughed and covered her mouth. Shippo looked at her neck,"Kagome you have a blue mark on your neck-AS I WAS SAYING IS THIS LASG-BLUE MARK!" Shippo said pointing at Kagomes neck. He looked closely at it. Sango walked over and looked at Shippo and Kagome. Sango glared at Kagome. Kagome looked at her friend. Shippo looked at Sango,"SANGO! KAGS HAS A BLUE MARK!" He yelled loud enough so everyone in the whole cafateria could hear. Everyone looked at her and murmured Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo. Sango screamed and hugged Kagome. Kagome blushed as Sango whispered babies babies babies into her ear. Kagome's eyes widdened. Everyone was starring at her. She looked around despretley for Sesshomaru. Shippo looked at her,"Who did it?" He asked her staring her in the eyes. Kagome looked away,"Its marker." Kagome said. Shippo and Sango looked at eachother. Shippo nodded. Sango nodded. Sango touched the mark on Kagomes neck. Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru felt her pleasure and his head shot up from his lunch. He looked around for Kagome. Bankotsu and Koga looked at him,"Dude..you look like you lost somethin..calm ya ass down.." Koga said. Bankotsu nodded.,"HNah its my girlfriend.." He said not noticing what he just said. All the guys stared at him. Sesshomaru froze. He looked at the eyes staring at him," SINCE WHEN!" Miroku yelled the first to it,"Heh the weekend.." Sesshomaru said nervously. He once again felt Kagomes pleasure. He groaned. Koga looked at him suspiciously. His eyes widdened,"SESS YOU DOG!" Koga said grinning devilishly. Sesshomaru's eyes widdened as he looked at his friend,"What!" Koga raised and eyebrow and grabbed Sesshomaru. He dragged him far away from the guys,"You marked her" Koga said with that sae devilish look. Sesshomaru blushed and nodded,"I knew it Well I wont tell anyone." Koga said and with that he went back to his other friends. Sesshomaru went to find Kagome. Sango kept taping he mark and Kagome kept moaning. Sango loked up and saw Sesshomaru owering over Kagome,"Hey Sesshomaru" She said still tpping the stop. Sesshomaru groaned and Kagome moaned,"Would you stop that!" Sesshomaru yelled. Sango loked at him suspiciously. She poked he mark n Kagomes neck again ad Kagome moaned again. Sesshomaru roaned. Sango stared at him"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH M GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Sango scrrched. Kagome blushed and got up. She walked quickly out the rom. Sesshomaru gave them an icy glare. Sango and Shippo looked away shamefully,"Say here and dont follow her.go on with you day..Im gonna take her home" Sesshomaru said to them. They nodded. Sesshomaru walked out of the cafeteria and sniffed for Kagome's scent. He found her in the hallway near in one of the extended classrooms. It hadnt been used since the year they had foreign exchange students that where humans and that was 3 years ago. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms protectivley around Kagome.She held onto his arm and he kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled and he moved his ands. He stpped infront of Kagome,"Come on illake you home."Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded,"My homenot yours."She saidsmiling.Sesshomaru nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the school. Kagome go in the car with Sesshomar and she gave him the directions to her house. He drove to her house and looked at the aparment building. Kagome led him inside. They got in the elevator and she pushed button 44. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and pulled her close to him. He began kissing her. Their tounges entwined in a passionet dance. Kagome blushed and put her hands on his chest. She gently pushed him away,"Not here" She sad. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. Kagome kissed him and traced the magenta marks on his cheeks. Sesshomaru put his han on her waist and smiled at her. The elevator stopped and Kagome grabbed his hand. She took him to the partment 2390. She took out her key and put it in he lock. Se opened the dor an walked in. Sesshomaru followed her and loke around. It was a rather large apartment. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see she was walking to a door. He followed her watching her ass the whole time. Kagome grabbed him and pushed him into the room. Sesshomarus eyes widdened. He smirked and grabbed her. He pinned her on the King Sized bed. He had removed both of their clothes and she hadn't even realized it. Soon he moved from her mouth to her chest, gently suckling each of her taut nipples in turn, running his fangs across her flushed skin. He could feel the waves of pleasure rolling off of her, as she mumbled incoherently under her breath. His hand sought the valley between her legs and her pulse quickened to an even more frantic pace. Kagome thought she would die when she felt him play with her sensitive nub before slipping one finger inside her. Her body felt like it was on fire, her mind going into sensory overload. She bit back a yell when he slid in another finger to join the first. She buried her hands in his silky hair holding his head to her chest as his mouth still showered attention on her breasts. It was torture, sheer torture and she thought she would die from it. Sesshoumaru moved back up her, slowly so as not to scare her, though he was having difficulty keeping control. He did not want to hurt the pups growing inside her. He possessed her lips again for a scorching kiss, blocking her pain receptors as he replaced his fingers with his rigid member. Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion, and she enjoyed it to the most. Sesshoumaru himself was enjoying the feelng as he moved within her. She was so tight, so wet. The room was tinged with the slight scent of her scent It made Sesshomaru dizzy, But he shook it off. He quickened his pace but upon feeling her walls begin to slightly contract he slowed. He pulled out oh her, rubbing the tip of his shaft against her entrance, barely pushing in before extracting himself again. Her fingernails dug into his back and she whimpered. He kissed her neck, on the place he bither, "Tell me what you want Kagome…"He said, his voice filled wih passion. She raised her hips in an attempt to get him back inside of her. He wouldn't let her. "No, not until you tell me what you want." He said seducivley. She opened her eyes and he was taken aback by the passionate blaze withinhis azure orbs. "Please…" her voice cracked. "Please don't stop…I want…I need you inside of me."At these words he thrust into her, filling her to the hilt at the same instant sinking his fangs in to her neck where he had left his las mark. She screamed as an orgasm overtook her and her walls contracted around him trying to pull him deeper. Another hit her full force, back to back, stronger than the last at the sensation of his fangs digging ino her neck. Her blood trickled down his chin aspassion heightened hislust as he continued to move against her seeking his ownrelease. She was just too much; she seemed to be projecting everything she felt, which his senses absorbed. He reached his own climax as she hit her third, raking her nails across his back and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru collapsed ontop of her. Kagome stroked his hair as he dozed off still inside of her. Kagome sighed as she carefully rolled him off of her and kissed his forehead. Kagome heard a the door bell ring and she grabbed Sesshomarus big baggy shirt and put it on. She ran to the door and opened it. Her eyes widdened as she stared face to face with Sango and Shippo,"Heh..uh..hey" She said nervously. Sango looked at her and shrugged. She walked into the apartment with Shippo behind her. Kagome paniced in her head. Sango headed to Kagomes room,"DONT GO IN THERE!" She shouted out. Sango stared at her suspiciously,"Why? We always talk in your room." Sango said. Shippo stared at Sango then Kagome,"Hey Kagome..Where did you get that shirt? I swear I saw Sesshomaru wearing one just...KAGOME!" Shippo said. Kagome laughed nervously. Sango grabbed her stomach laughingand opened the door to Kagomes bed room. She gasped, blushed, then closed the door back,"N-no ones in there.." She said. Shippo walked past Sango and opened the door,"OH MY GOD! I DONT NEED TO SEE THIS!" Shippo yelled. Sesshomaru shot up a wake and stared at Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. He blushed and pulled the blanket over him. Kagome laughed nervously again.Sango punched Kagome in th arm playfully,"YOU SLY BITCH!"She yelled playfully. Kagome blushed. Shippo smirked and hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Sesshomaru cleared his throat,"Oh sorry!" Sango said grabbing Shippo and walking out of the room. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blushed and looked away. Kagome smiled and went over to him. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He kissed back passionetly. Kagome smiled and got up. She gave Sesshomaru his pants and boxers. He took them and kissed her on her cheek and took the clothes. He put them on and Kagome gave him his shirt. Kagome looked in her drawers for something. Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome kissed back and giggled. Sango banged on the door,"YALL BETTA STOP FUCKIN AND GET OUT!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru smirked and let Kagome go. Kagome laughed and put on her panties and bra. She put on her black silk robe and left it open so her bra showed. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at her,"You do know theres another guy out there right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shrugged and walked out of the room with Sesshomaru behind her," Whats up?" Kagome asked sitting on her cherry red couch. Sesshomaru sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sango sat on the couch across from them. Shippo sat nex to her,"So..."Sango said quietly,"So..."Kagome said boredly,"Yea...So..."Shippo said,"Well?" Sesshomaru asked slightly annoyed. Kagome elbowed him in he side,"Ow.."Sesshomaru mumbled,"So..Gome..your mated with Sesshomaru...**and **your pregnant."Sango said smirking. Kagome blushed and nodded. Shippo grinned,"How many?" Shippo asked grinning. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably in the seat and looked away. Sango rose an eyebrow and looked at Shippo. Shippo looked at Sango and shrugged,"Well.." Sango said impatiently looking at Sesshomaru and Kagome,"Uh..3.."Sesshomaru said nervously. Shippos mouth fell open as he stared in shock a Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sango froze and didnt say anything fo what seemed like hours. Kagome looked away blushing. Sesshomaru coughed. Sango shook her head,"Heh..you know..Kikyos not gonna like that." Sango said smiling evily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the name Kikyo. Kagome folded her arms and looked away. She hated her half sister more than anything in the world. The doorbell rang and everyone turned to look at it. Kagome got up and wnt over to it. She opened the door. Kikyo pushed past her,"Move whore!" Kikyo said walking ino the apartment. Sango got up and walked over to Kikyo,"YOUR THE WHORE! MATTA A FACT WE WAS JUST TALKIN BOUT YA SKANKY ASS!" Sango yelled. Kagome smirked at Kikyo,"Baby can you come here please. I want you to meet my..whore..of a step sister" Kagome said smirking. Sesshomaru got what she was doing and smirked. Sango and Shippo grinned. Kikyo stared at them like they where crazy. She rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru got up and walked up behind Kagome. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Kikyo's mouth fell open as she stared in shock. Sesshomaru smirked and ran his hands down Kagomes hips. Kagome smiled and kissed him. Sango and Shippo held in their laughter. Sango laned onto Shippo and bursted out laughing. Shipo blushed and held her. He also started laughing. Kikyo blused in embarresment,"S-Sesshomaru..What ar you doing with that slut?"Kikyo asked batting her eyelashes. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome and she smirked back,"Well after me and Kagome had hot passionet sex i thought i would wait until i took her back to my place" Sesshomaru said slyly. Sango and Shippo fell on the floor laughing. They where holding heir sides giggling and laughing like little kids. Kikyo glared at Kagome,"YOU BITCH!"Kikyo screamed at Kagome. Kagome suck her tounge ot at Kikyo. Kagome pulled down the neck of her robe showing the mark where Sesshomaru ad bit her. Kikyo roared in rge. She lunged at Kagome. Kagome easily dodged her. Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo and pushed her ot of the apartment. 

At Sango's House

* * *

Sango drank another sip of wine. Shippo sat next to her with analready empty glass,"S-Sango..I..Ive been thinking..and...Uh..D-Do you wanna be my girllfriend?" Shippo asked. Sango blushed and looked into his eyes,"I..I..Yea.." Sango said blushing. Shippo smiled and kissed her. Sango blushed and kissed him back,"Sango, I want you," hewhispered in her earand nibbled at her ear,"I.. I want you too Shippo," she whispered and knew it was the truth,"Be careful my love, because if I do you will always belong to me, do you understand?"Shippo asked her,"Yes, I think I do Shippo. I have been thinking about you a lot, when I saw you with other woman I felt pissed. I was jealousy...I want to be with you." That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her into a fierce kiss. His hands found their way under her shirt. Her skin was soft as peach and he could not help it, he purred when his fingers came in contact with the roundness of her breasts. With a flick of his wrist he toreher brafrom her breast. _"Finally."_ He thought when his hands found the small and hard nipples. He decided that he loved those small sounds that were coming from Sango when he fondled her breasts. Sango felt his claws stroking lightly over her skin and she shivered. She felt her self getting more and more damp between her legs and she blushed. Shippo could smell her arousal and it made him even harder than before and he needed to have her right here. He made her stand up so he could remove her panties, he could see her flushed face and he liked the fact that he was the one responsible for that. He was even more satisfied when he saw the wet spot inside her panties. He put them away and pulled her down on his lap again. He moved her little skirt up to her waist and took a firm grip around her soft behind. She gasped when she felt his hands on her naked skin. Feeling the need to touch him too she managed to get his shirt off without ripping all the buttons,"Impatient Sango?" he snickered and pulled off her shirt, leaving her breast in full view for him,"Oh Sango, you are very beautiful" Shippo said smiling,"N.. No I am not," she said and shook her head,"Yes you are."He tilted her face up a bit and let his tongue graze over her lips and down her throat towards her supple breasts_. "Gods, I never thought I would be able to have you like this my love. To touch you like this – it is heaven."_ He found a nipple and took it into his mouth and suckled it. Sango let out a raspy sound when she felt his lips close around her right nipple. She felt him free his erection and she looked down and took a shaky breath. _"Ohh, he is big…"_ was all she could think before he took hold on her chin and lifted up her face to look at him,"Kiss me Sango," he ordered and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He locked her lips with his. With one thrust he was buried inside her. Sango cried out, but he swallowed her every cry with his mouth. He held still although it was killing him. Six years of waiting and longing was taking its toll on his patience, but he would not move until she was ready,"Does it hurt much my love," he asked and stroked his lips against her cheek,"No, not much," she whispered,"Sango," he said. She pushed her hips against his, taking him deeper into her body. The pain had disappeared and was replaced with the most wonderful feeling of being filled,"Damn Sango, don't do that," he growled and pulled his head back in pleasure when he felt her constrict around his flesh,"Why not?" asked Sango with a very seductive voice,"Because I am trying my best her not to take you hard," he answered,"But I want you to take me hard, make me your woman," she purred. He saw her lusty eyes and nodded. If that what she wanted, he would give it to her. Sango slumped against him, the love making taking its toll on her body. But she smiled and she could feel him hug her tightly,"I love you Sango and now you are finally mine," he said and nuzzled her neck, taking in her unique scent, now laced with his own,"I just wished you had said something earlier Shippo," she said with a soft smile and caressed his fluffy ears between her fingers. He purred in content. But their little moment was disturbed when they heard a car door banging shut and voices shouting outside,"Damn, looks like your roomates are home" he laughed and stood up. He picked up her panties and gave them to her to put on. She put her them on. Her bra was beyond repair so she just threw it in the waste basket,"Don't worry babe, Ill disappear through the window."He said. Sango nodded and watched him jump out the window. 2 seconds later her roomates walked in, fighting, as usual. She sighed and waved to her roomates, Rin and Tsubaki. Sango went up to her room and cuddled up to her stuffed teddy bear, Munchkin. 

Six Months Later

* * *

Kagome screamed in pain as she held her stomach. Sango had been staying with her for the week while Sessomaru had gone to Colorado for his fathrs funeral. Sango grabbed Kagomes pregnancy bag and grabbed her cell phone and Kagomes hand. Sango ran to the car while dialing Shippo's number. Shippo answered the phone,"Yea?"Shippo asked through the rciever,"SHIPPO KAGOME'S IN LABOR!" Sango yelled as she got Kagome into the car. Kagome screamed in pain as she had anoher contraction,"WHA!" Shippo yelled,"MEET US AT THE HOSPIAL AND CALL SESSHOMARU!" Sango said. She hung up the phone and got in the car. She stepped on the gas and drove to the hospital. She helped Kagome out of the car and grabbed her pregnancy bag. She rushed into he hospital and ran to the front desk,"MY FRIEND IS IN FUCKIN LABOR! DO SOMETHIN NOW DAMNIT!" Sango yelled,"Ok ma'am we'll get her a doctor right away. WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" The woman at the front dek said. Sango held Kagome and stroked her hair. SHippo came running into the hospital. He ran over to Kagome and Sango,"Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked,"WHAT THE FCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" Kagome yelled at him. Shippo coughed and stepped behind Sango. Sango sighed. A doctor ran ino the room and sat Kagome in a wheel chair,"Be calm ma'am we'll get that baby out." The doctor said. Kagome growled and rid to strangle the docor. Sango pinned her hands down just in time though,"STAY CALM! DONT KILL!" Sango yelled a Kagome. Kagome growled and was taken away by the scared/nervous/frightened/urget doctor. Shippo was listening to the phone ring,"Hello?" The voice on the other line said annoyed,"SESSHOMARU KAGOMES IN LABOR!" Shippo yelled into he phone,"WHAT!"He yelled,"We're in the hospital right now! Kagome tried to kill the doctor and shes not coaporating!"Shippo said as he watched Kagome kick a nurse in the stomach and punch another nurse in the face. Sango was trying to pin Kagome down,"Put her on the phone!"Sesshomaru yelled into the phone. Shippo ran over to Kagome,"KAGOME ITS SESSHOMARU HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"Shippo yelled at her,"I DONT WANNA TALK O THAT ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD SESSHOMARU! YOU LEFT ME HERE PREGNANT WITH YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKIN KIDS!YOU GOT ME FUCKIN PREGNANT! ILL KILL YOU!"Kagome yelled out. Shippo chuckled,"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LAUGHIN AT!"Kagome yelled. A loub CRASH! Was heard as Kagome through a wheel chair at someone then screamed in pain. Sesshomaru was shocked on the other side of the phone,"Kagome is pisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssed!" Shippo said through he phone t Sesshomaru,"I got that! Ill be there right away!" Sesshomar said hanging up. Shippo watched as Kagome was dragged into a room. 

4 Hours Later

* * *

Sesshomaru bursted through the hospital doors. Shippo and Sango where asleep leaning against eachother in the waiting room when he came in. Sesshomaru went to the front desk,"Kagome Higurashi.."He said panicly. Kagomes screams ould be heard through the building. He ran towards her screams. He stopped at a window and looked in it. He saw Kagome laying on a table with a doctor between her legs yelling wods at her. Sesshomaru growled at this but then stopped when he saw the doctor pull a small baby from between Kagomes legs. Sesshomaru watched as a nurse ook it away and the doctor yelled,"ONE MORE KAGOME! JUST ONE!" He yelled over and over again. Kgome screamed and pushed as har as she could. The doctor pulled another baby ou and a nurse took it away. Sesshomaru burst into the room and went over to Kagome just as she fell uncouncious. He kissed her forehead and watched as the nurse brought in 3 healthy babies. 2 boys and a girl. Sesshomaru shook Kagome awake and she looked at him and smiled weakly,"I-I thought of names for them...T-The boy is..Sesshomaru Jr. The girls are Marugo and Kamaru" Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded,"I like them." He said holding Sesshomaru Jr. 

2 Months Later

* * *

Kagome rushed around franticlly looking for the babies bottles. Kamaru cried as Marugo chewed on Sesshomaru jrs. ears. They had all turned out to be half demons. Kamaru had cute white fluffy ears and hair that went down to her back already at only 2 moths old not to mention her claws where already growing! She was dressed in a cute white kimono that gave her the image of an angel. Marugo was a little mischevious. She had black fluffy ears and short hair down to her neck her claws where small but still made a rather painful scratch. She has a blood red kimono on that gave her the image of a baby rebel. Sesshomaru jr was the spittin and image of his father except for the white fluffy ears with black tips and the long black hair with white ends and his adorable big baby blue eyes. He was just like his father. He was always quiet and never made a fuss(He has clothes like the Sesshomaru on the real show)Kagome sighed and picked up Kamaru,"Kamaru stop crying" Kagome said as she gave the baby her bottle. Kamaru giggled cutely and took started drinking. Marugo and Sesshomaru watched as their fater walked into the room. Sesshomaru Jr. crawled over to his father and grabbed onto his pant leg. Sesshomaru looked down at his son as the baby struggled to stand up. Sesshomaru smiled a little and picked him up. Sesshomaru blinked and sneezed on his fathers shoulder. Sesshomaru shivered and glared at the baby but his glare softend when he saw that Sesshomaru Jr. had fallen asleep. Kagome was done feeding Kamaru and was now feeding Marugo. Sesshomaru put his son in his crib and putKamaru in her. Ever since Kagome had moved in with him and Inuyasha they had been busy with the kids. Kagome was left at home all day when he had to go to work, He had inheritated his fathers company,Youkai Inc., and was pretty damn happy with the money he got, 2 million a week. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome put Marugo in her crib. He smiled at her as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips. They made out for a few more minutes then broke apart. Sesshomaru Jr. had awaken and was standing up in his crib. Kagome laughed and picked him up. Sesshomaru held onto his mother for dear life. His claws dug into her skin and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Kagome sighed and started to sing to him: 

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby **

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true **

**Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me **

**Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I? **

**If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I?**

Sesshomaru Jr. fell asleep as she finished the song. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in both amazement and love. He smiled at her and the sleeping child. He could tell he had just fallen in love all over again. And with that same girl he had had these beautiful 3 children with. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and put Sesshomaru Jr. Back in his crib.

4Years later

* * *

(Kagome is 24, Sesshomaru is 25, Inuyasha is 20,Kamaru is 4, Marugo is 4, Sesshomaru Jr is 4, and Sesshome is 2)Kagome gave Kamaru a kiss on the forehead as she ran off to play with her sisters, Marugo and Sesshome(pronounced: _SESSH-O-MAY_)(Kagome and Sesshomaru had another baby). Kagome looked down at ehr son,"You dont wanna go play with them Jr?"Kagome asked Sesshomaru Jr. He looked at her and gave a discussted look,"Not if my life counted on it.." He said turning away. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. he blushed and held her hand. Kagome smiled and held his while finishing washing the dishes. She and Sesshomaru had been married for 2 years. She remembered on her honeymoon how...She blushed and smiled to herself as she pictured Sesshome in her head. She looked down and Sesshomaru Jr. She smiled and picked him up. He blushed and smiled a little. Kagome smiled and put him down,"You may go and visit your father if you take your uncle with you."Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru Jr. cheered and ran off to find his Uncle, Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and sighed. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch waddling like a duck..Yep..She was pregnant again, Twins. Kagome turned on the tv and could hear all the children running towards it. SHe laughed as she was tackled by Kamaru, Maurgo, and Sesshome. Sesshomaru climbed up on her lap and sat down on it. He snuggled up to her and Marugo sat on Kagomes right side while Kamru sat on her left and Sesshome sat in between her mothers feet on the floor. Kagome sighed happily as she watched The Wiggles with her kids. Inuyasha came downstairs and looked at them. He chuckled to himself and looked at his watch,"Sesshomaru if you still wanna go see your father we have to go now." Inuyasha said fully knowing his answer,"No..I wanna stay with mommy.." He said looking at the television still. Inuyasha chuckled,"Thought so.." He said walking out the front door. Sesshomaru Jr.looked up at his mother,"Mommy..Daddy said that you and him are going to have 2 brothers for me" He said looking at her cutely. Kagome smiled,"Yes im am going to have 2 brothers for you do you want to name one?" Kagome asked her son. Sesshomaru Jr. thought for a minute,"Name one Sesshomaru! Like em!" Sesshomaru said. Kamaru and Marugo pretended to gag,"NO!" Name one Sessho and another Maru!"Kamaru said smiling sweetly. Sesshomaru Jr. thought,"YEA!" Him and Marugo said at the same time. Sesshome was quietly watching tv. Kagome laughed and nodded,"Ok." She said. The phone rang and Kagome went to pick it up,"Hello?" She said happily,"One...Child will dissappear...and the rest...will follow..."Said a crackly raspy voice on the other side of the phone. Kagome could feel her heart stop,"W-Who is this?" She asked the unknown person,"Hehehe...your worst...nightmare..."Then the line went dead. Kagome fainted. Sesshomaru Jr. ran over to her and looked at her. Kamaru and Marugo startyed crying while Sesshome started wailing at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru Jr. held his mothers hand until his father got home which was 4 hours later. Kamaru and Marugo had fallen asleep on the couch with Sesshome cuddled between them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome and Sesshomaru Jr. who was still holding his mothers hand. Sesshomaru picked up his son and hugged him. He moved him over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked him up and then Kamaru, Marugo, and Sesshome and took them upstairs. Sesshomaru woke Kagome and she held onto him and started crying. Sesshomaru stroked her hair,"Whats wrong Kagome..?"He asked her worriedly,"H-He said...He said one child...wo-would dissappears..and..and the rest..wil-wil follow!" She said crying harder. Sesshomaru was confused by this and held her closer,"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. Then Kagome started to tell him what had happened. When she finished telling him he was growling uncontrollably. Thats when the phone rang. Sesshomaru picked it up,"Who is it?"He asked still growling,"Your first child...Will be the first to go.."Then the line ended. Sesshomaru growled and picked up Kagome. He used his demonic speed to go up to the kids room. Inuyasha was sitting near the girls beds. Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru Jr.,"H-He was the first! Sesshomaru! What are we gonna do!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru paced back and forth. Inuyasha looked questioningly at them,"What?" He asked now puzzled. Sesshomaru told him about what Kagome told him. Inuyasha growled now totally pissed that someone was trying to take his neices and nephew. Kagome had gone totally pale and was holding Sesshomaru Jr. in her arms. The small boy clinged to his mother and didnt let go., He heard everything his father and uncle had said. He was afraid but didnt show it. Kagome cried uncontrollably but then remember something. She stopped and looked up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now looked at her a little bit worried that she had become quiet,"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked her cautiously. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru Jrs. hand and took him to her and Sesshomaru's room. She sat him on her bed and looked him in the eyes,"This wont hurt..Just stay calm.."Kagome said her voice shaking a little. She closed her eyes and started saying a spell: 

**His human blood be now replaced**

**His features change from his head to his base**

**He no longer looks of half or unkown**

**But now looks of his whole demon form.**

She said this quickly three times then a white light surrounded her and Sesshomaru Jr. Kagome could hear her husband call her name but she didnt reply. Then she looked at Inuyasha and he also started to be surrounded by light. In a second the light was gone and she looked at her son. He looked normal but he now had ears like her father and his eyes where amber and his hair black. Kagome smiled and hugged him. He snuggled into her,"You look very pretty mommy.."He said smiling showing fangs sharp as a knife. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, He also now had ears like Sesshomaru and his claws where longer and fangs bigger. His eyes where a calm amber color and his hair was longer also. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked at her. But with lust in his eyes. Kagome gave him a questioning look and nodded toa nearby mirror. She went to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. He hair was now as long as Sesshomaru's. She had claws and fangs and ears just like Sesshomaru. Her hair was silver at the scalp and the tips of her hari and her eyes where now a blue with amber specks in them. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. Him and Inuyasha where blushing and looking at her. She giggled and Sesshomaru Jr. ran over to her. He jumped onto his mothers lap and clung to her. Kagome held him,"We should all go to sleep..Inuyasha can you please sleep in Jr.s bed and watch over the girls?"Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He walked off to the girls room. Sesshomaru looked at her begging to have her. SHe smirked and shook her head. She looked down at her son and shrugged. Sesshomaru sighed and took his shirt off. He lloked at the clock that read 10:47. He got into his bed and Kagome got in next to him. In her brand new see throughish red night slip that only reached a her thighs. Sesshomaru groaned. Sesshomaru Jr. smiled and got in bed with Kagome. He had on his little dog like footy pajamas. He snuggled up tohis motherand fell asleep in her arms. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and they both fell asleep.

3 Hours Later

* * *

A strange figure apeared in the door way of Kagome and Sesshomaru's room. Kagome and Sesshomaru both awake could sense his presence. Sesshomaru was about to kill him when he felt Kagomes hand on his wrist and he didnt. He pretended to be asleep with her. The figure now lommed over him, Kagome, and Sesshomaru Jr. The figure has by now grabbed hold of Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed the shadowed figures arm and jumped up. She landed gracefully on the floor and growled her eyes where blackish purple. She ripped the mans arm off and punched him. Sesshomaru watched her and looked down at the still sleeping Sesshomaru Jr. Sesshomaru sweatdropped. Kagome flipped on the bedroom light and Inuyasha was at the door with Marugo and Kamaru still aslo asleep in his arms. Kagome went over to the masked person and pulled the mask off him. Kagome gasped. It was...

TBC...


	4. When Will The Drama End?

It was HOJO! Kagome grabbed her chest and started coughing uncontrollably. Sesshomaru was at her side in a second. He grabbed her and held onto her,"Are you ok?" He asked her looking over every part of her body. Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and walked over to Hojo. His eyes where glowing red. Inuyasha took this as a que and grabbed all the kids and took them to Keades house. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo by the neck,"WHO SENT YOU!" He yelled angrily. Kagome watched silently and then grasped ehr stomach. She let out a yelp of pain. Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed her holding her stomach. He looked from her to Hojo. He tied Hojo up quickly and put him in a closet. He quickly locked the closet door and put a demon seal on it he had learned from Keade. He grabbed Kagome and took off to the nearest hospital. The doctor looked at them on their arrival and smiled,"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Taisho." The doctor said then looked at Kagome. He felt a shiver go through his spine as he remebered the last time she had given birth. She had tried to stab him with an iodine needle in the neck. He gulped and gestured for them to follow him. Kagome gasped as she had another contraction,"MOVE FASTER YOU IDIOTS IM IN FUCKIN PAIN!" She yelled. Sesshomaru twitched when he noticed he was holding Kagome. The same girl that tried sufficating him with a bag at her last pregnancy. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and as soon as she did she fell to the floor clutching her stomach,"IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU SESSHOMARU! NO MORE FUCKIN KIDS! YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT HAS A DOCTOR LOOKIN INTO YOUR FUCKIN PUSSY WAITIN FOR A GODDAMN BABY!"Kagome shouted from her position on the floor. Sesshomaru shivered and picked her up but keepin any objects that could harm him out of her reach. When they got to the room Sesshomaru placed Kagome on thebed as her contractions got closer and closer together,"1 minute apart" Tha doctor said. He opened Kagome's legs and looked between her legs,"IM GONNA NEED YA TO PUSH FOR ME KAGOME!"The doctor said to her. Kagome growled and grabbed his throat,"YOU ASSHOLE STOP FUCKIN YELLING! WHY DONT YOU FUCKIN PU-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kagome screamed out in pain. She had begun to push. The doctor kept yelling for her to breath and push breath and push and she started to get pissed off,"Say breath and push one more time! I DARE YOU!"Kagome said glaring daggers at the doctor. The doctor shut up and waited for the first baby to come,"I SEE A HEAD!" Sesshomaru had nearly fainted when he saw the baby come out of Kagome. He had seen it before yea but he was just plain to aware of everything. He could smell Kagomes blood all over the baby and the room. He could smell her sweat dripping from her body and he could smell pain each time she pushed. Kagome pushed as hard as she could and the doctor smiled,"ITS OUT!" He yelled. Kagome screamed and through her head back as she pushed again. The doctor stared wide eyed at her,"Another?" He groaned out.

--

After hours of pushing and yelling Kagome had 2 healthy baby boys she named Sessho and Maru. Sesshomaru smiled at the names and said if they ever had twin girls they would be named Kag and Ome. Kagome giggled at the name and laughed She then fell asleep in the hospital. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and his 2 sons and ran to his home. He went to the closet he left Hojo and found him still there. Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo and punched him hard,"Who..SENT YOU!" Sesshomaru hollered at Hojo. Hojo was trying his best not to be scared but he had already wet himself and he knew damn well Sesshomaru could tell he did,"I-I C-Cant T-Tell Y-You.." Hojo stuttered terrifed of what Sesshomaru would do to him. Sesshomaru growled deeply and flashed his fangs, Hojo shivered and screamed like a girl when he felt Sesshomarus claw slice at his neck,"OK OK! I-It w-was M-Master K-Kaijinbo." Hojo stuttered. Sesshomaru looked suprised at this and nearly dropped Hojo but stopped. Sesshomaru smirked at Hojo and slit his throat with his fore finger(claw). Hojo fell quiet and Sesshomaru tossed his body to the side. Inuyasha had returned at home and stared at him,"Wheres Kagome?" He asked worriedly,"At the hosptal. She gave birth.." He said smiling slightly. Inuyasha smirked at his brother,"Want me to watch over her while you look for this Kaijinbo guy?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and then dissappeared. Inuyasha smirked,"Fool." Inuyasha took off to the hospital and to where Kagome was. It was dark and there where doctors to be seen. Kagome was asleep and Inuyasha looked at her. He glowed a quick red color and then transformed into his original form...NARAKU! Naraku walked over to Kagome and cupped her chin with his hand. He smirked and picked her up. He also grabbed her pesky children and dissappeared. He appeared in a far far away cave. He set Kagome down on his bed that had animal furs on it for sheets. He gave her children to Kagura,"Dont kill them unless I tell you." He said. Kagura glared at him but nodded anyways. Naraku smirked as she walked off with the twin bew born baby boys. Naraku woke Kagome without effort and smirked at her. She screamed and jumped up. She beared her fangs and was ready to fight. Naraku smirked,"One more move and I kill your children." He said. Kagome froze,"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at him. Naraku shook a finger at her,"Tut tut tut. Now Now Kagome If you want your children alive you must call me master. And do whatever I say" Naraku said smirking. Kagome looked down defeatedly and nodded saddly. She wished Sesshomaru was there.

--

Sesshomaru was search a far away forest for Kaijinbo. He smelt the evil demons scent all over the forest and could figure out where he could have been. He murmurred and looked around still in search for the devilish demon.

--

Naraku pinned Kagome to his bed,"Im gonna make you mate" He said smirking. Kagome gasped,"But Sesshomaru already marked me!" She yelled at him. Naraku smirked,"I have power to do whatever I want. A mere mark wont stop me from getting what I want." Naraku said glaring at her. Kagome shut up and tried to hold back her tears. Naraku began to suck on Kagome neck. She smirked,"Naraku..You poor poor idiot..You havent noticed have you?" Kagome asked Naraku. Naraku yanked his head up and looked at Kagome,"What the hell are you talking about!" Naraku demanded,"You hierd Hojo to kill my son and to give false accusations to Sesshomaru didnt you?" Kagome asked still smirking. Naraku smirked,"Well Well Well...Your not all that stupid." Naraku said. Kagome glared at him,"But you are." Kagome said boredly. Naraku glared at her and smacked her hard with the back of his hand. Kagome growled at him and Naraku smirked. Kagomes eyes flashed red and Naraku smirked,"I like." He said seductivley. Kagome almost gagged,"Get you hands off her you bastard!" a voice from the entrance of the cave said. Naraku looked up to see who it is,"Well if it isnt Inuyasha. The puny weak little hanyou." Naraku said. Inuyasha smirked,"Ex-hanyou." Inuyasha corrected. Naraku looked at him wide eyed,"What!" He yelled. Inuyasha laughed and grabbed Naraku by the throat and threw him to the wall. Kagome got up and hugged Inuyasha,"Thanks." She said. Inuyasha smiled,"No problem. Now go find Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said looking at Naraku who had just gotten into a fighting stance. Kagome ran off to find her children and found them in a dungeon with Kagura guarding it. Kagura looked at Kagome,"Take them." She said coldly, Kagome nodded and grabbed her children and held them close to her. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could and went to find Sesshomaru. She bumped right into him as soon as she got into the forest,"S-Sesshomaru.." Kagome said. Sesshomaru quesioningly looked at her and then the babies. Kagome put the babies down lightly and hugged Sesshomaru tight,"Dont ever leave me again.." Kagome said. Sesshomaru at this point was extremley confused,"Kagome..I have no clue whats going on.." Sesshomaru said holding her close. Then Kagome told him everything that happened. Sesshomaru was pissed as hell when Kagome finished telling him what happened. Sesshomaru got up, "Kagome take Sessho and Maru home and hide. dont come out until I say so." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and picked up Sessho and Maru. She kissed Sesshomaru on te cheek and dissappeared through the forest. She made it to her house in a matter of minutes. She went into her room and found Sesshy jr., Kamaru, Marugo, and Sesshome asleep on her and Sesshomarus bed. She smiled and kissed them each on the forehead. Kagome then fed Sessho and Maru and put them in their cribs. Kagome then went to her closet and saw blood in a puddel coming from inside the closet. She froze and put her hand on the door knob. She gulped and slowly opened the door. She stared inside and couldnt believe what she saw. She imedietly began to cry...For inside of her own closet...was...

TBC...

* * *

Sorry it took so long I had writers block. The story didnt come out that good but if you have ideas for the next one please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee help me! Thanks lol Bye! 


End file.
